Let go
by The False Prophecy
Summary: Finn was thought to be the last human in existence. Normally this would entail some sort of special treatment to preserve the nearly extinct species, but Finn is a classic hero constantly throwing himself in danger to save the land of ooo. On a mission to find the last humans,he met his mother and returns to ooo a depressed boy. Finn needs to move on but things are never so simple.


A sudden flash of light brought the boy into existence. He was in a room with odd decorations. 'Is this how humans live' wondered the boy. Although he wasn't familiar with the room he had to admit it felt rather homey. The warmth exuding from the setting was pleasant.

Another flash of light appeared next to him, forcing his eyes shut due to the sheer brightness burning his retinas. Groggily he opened his eyes to reveal a beautiful lady. "Mom" he barely whispered, failing to control his emotions. Tears welled up in his eyes and whimpers escaped his lips.

The boy's mom began to speak in a fit of glee,"I'm really talking to my son, am I? Finn I still can't believe I've found you again."

Biting his lips, Finn managed to calm himself enough to respond, "Mom" he began, louder than before, "I've truly found you. I made it through hell and look, I've found more humans. I'm not alone."

"You never were Finn, and even so that doesn't matter now. I love you Finn."

"I love you too, mom" the child replied.

Darkness enveloped Finn's vision and the warmth he had felt was replaced with a cool breeze. Finn did nothing, trying to unravel the mystery behind what had just occurred. The change in atmosphere brought him back to life as he slowly realized that he must have lost connection to his mother. He slowly removed a box that was strapped on his head.

It was a VR headset that humans had created. It was meant for recreational purposes but they had used it as a form of communication. Finn stared lifelessly at the headset. He was out of range and that meant he could no longer speak to his long lost mother.

Slowly coming back to life, Finn took a quick peak at his surroundings. He was on a boat at sea with no islands being visible. On the boat with a dog and a robot.  
"Yo, bro. How was it like talking to Minerva." said the dog while stretching his body towards Finn

"It felt like a dream." Finn replied, "Jake, I'm going to miss her"  
"You always got me bro. As far as I know, I'm not going nowhere til I die." Jake the dog said.

"Thanks Jake" Finn said, looking far off into the distance.

After what felt like an hour the boat suddenly was pulled into a current. "What The glob" Yelled Finn, the child stabilizing himself. The tiny robot then screamed in a high pitched Korean accent, " oh no, the giant hole in the water."

Finn and Jake looked over the railings to find a waterfall in the middle of the ocean. "I nearly forgot about that hole" said Jake, maintaining a relaxed stance, " I always wondered how it even got there, probs during the mush-war"

Finn couldn't stand to hear his brothers chatter and looked at the dog as if it were from another realm, "Jake you can't be serious can you. We are about to die, you goof." As he stated that, a giant dragon rose from the water. Every one on board sported a different expression. Finn seemed to be somewhat relieved that the dragon had arrived,while Jake seemed confused and the machine had an annoyed look.

The robot was the first to talk, " Not you again, are u going to tell us more endless stories?" Whipple looked hurt. " I came here to help, and I thought we had gotten over how annoying I can be." Finn immediately jumped to the dragons defense, " B-MO that's not cool bro. Whipple helped us out and he's rad for doing that after our lame butts insulted him"

Jake didn't seem pleased with where the conversation was headed and quickly changed the subject, " Why are you here anyway Whipple, It's rather strange that you arrived just in time to help us out of this mess." Whipple seemingly embarrassed stuttered," w-w-w-well I sorta followed you around since you guys are cool." "That's kinda creepy man" replied Jake.

"It doesn't matter right now why he's here dude!" Finn exclaimed, "Think you can help us out of this watery grave, Whipple?" The dragon nodded and started to inflate his chest, "HOLD ON!' and he huffed with all his might sending the boat flying over the giant canyon. While in the air, the crew waved each other farewell with Whipple heading the opposite direction after his brief encounter with his new friends.

After safely landing a few hundred kilometers away from the giant hole, the crew began to lightly steer the boat back on course towards a now visible continent. Finn after discovering humans dubbed this the land of ooo, while the human village was now called earth.

The ocean had calmed and the sun was setting. Jake claimed that by morning they should be on near land. Since Jake was the expert on navigation he was left to stay up and steer the ship allowing for Finn to rest. After finding his way into his small cabin, he threw himself onto the bed. It had been a tiring day both emotionally and physically.

" _My mom, she's dead but she lives on through machines. All in all I guess she seems to be the same person she was before, considering how she reacted to finally finding her long lost son, but I wonder if that's how she always looked?"_ Thought Finn, _"_ _Earth isn't so far away from ooo, but will I ever see her again. I'll never be able to talk to her again unless I go visit her anyway. In the end I never received closure, my mom she's alive but what does that matter when the world separates us."_

The boy shook his head. Now was not the time to get thoughtful,his body begging him to rest. Finn ignored the thoughts clouding his mind and tried to think of happy thoughts, like Jake and his bacon pancakes. Slowly Finn's eyes had shut and in only a matter of second he had fallen asleep. The world can wait for their hero to get a good nights rest.


End file.
